A Life Without Starfire
by stampede992001
Summary: Cyborg and Angel are working on a time machine when it opens and pulls Angel not into another time but universe. What will happen? Read and find out. Just added Chp.4 hope you like. StarfirexAngel
1. Default Chapter

Hello folks this is stampede once again preparing to give you a most wonderful story but this time rated R for language and a possible but highly unlikely lemon. For those of you who have read my first story I hope you enjoy this one just as much as the last one. If you have not read my first story do so because this is a sequel to it. The title is Search for Starfire by stampede992001. I hope you enjoy the story. In this story Raven is known as Angel again read first story to understand this one.

A Life Without Starfire

Angel and Cyborg had been working on the time machine for months on end and finally the end was near. Another few hours and they would be able to go in between the times for pleasure and business. As the two tinkered on the machine they both heard a low hum start up from the machine.

Cyborg looking at Angel said "What's going on with this thing sounds like its coming on line".

"Sounds like it doesn't but its probably nothing". Angel said and got back to work.

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and got back to work as well. Angel had to go and grab a power tool as she walked by the time machine entrance all of the sudden the gate opened up, sucked her in, and then it closed.

Angel was dumped into what seemed to be Titan Tower in the same area where she and Cyborg had just been working. As she looked around wondering what time this could be she heard shouts and yelling coming from the main room and flew to see what was going on. As she flew into the main room she saw the Titan's minus one and the minus one was fighting them. It was Starfire Angel's lover who was fighting the Titans and she wasn't winning but she was putting up a good fight. Finally she gave up the battle and flew away cursing the Titan's to live a horrible life full of death and chaos. When the others turned around Angel was shocked they all looked so different. She wore white but her counter part wore black like she used to, Robin was no longer a young energetic kid he was a weary kid full of despair in his eyes, Beast Boy was not joking as he normally would have he was solemn even serious if he was capable of that, and Cyborg was rusted it seemed or at the least in need of a tune-up. At first they regarded Angel with suspicion until she gave a brief overview of what had happened and they agreed to sit down and the discuss the

rest of the story.

After she had told the story Robin looked up and said "Well instead of reaching a different time you reached a different universe is what happened and I'm really not surprised."

"Why's that"? Angel asked in confusion.

"Because I've studied that particular science some and discovered your containment field must be completely stable for it to work one miscalculation and boom who knows what could happen". The others Titans asked about their counter parts in the other time and as Angel explained it all they were shocked especially her counter part.

"So our main enemy is your lover in the other universe"? Raven asked a little surprised, confused, and shocked all at the same time.

"Yes we've been together for almost two years now". "I wonder if I will ever see her again". Angel says as she starts to cry a very rare thing for her.

"We'll try to find a way to get you back Angel one way or another and we really could use your help in fighting Starfire". Robin says as he looks embarrassed at even mentioning that.

"I don't know if I can but I'll try guys". Angel says drying her tears and saying

"Now could we get started on that machine I'd like to get you back to your own time period as soon as possible who know what the effects of you being here could be". Robin says smiling which seemed weird on this Robin.

This is the first chapter of heaven knows how many I know I don't. It wasn't the best I know but it's not bad right. Read and enjoy also do review please. Next chapter back in the universe we know of what will happen with Angel gone read to find out.


	2. Coping with Loss

Yes I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story and most of you are probably fed up with me. I'm sorry it has been hectic and there has been the issue of a writer's block. If you can forgive me then I would greatly appreciate it. Please read and review with uttermost joy. For the time being I do not believe that there will be a lemon but no one knows the future not even I.

Coping With Loss

Cyborg had watched Angel go through the hole over ten minutes a go and he was still staring into the hole hoping she would pop back out. He sighed and said "Well I better go tell the other's so we can start working on something to do". He walked into the main room where Robin and Beast Boy were playing a video game as usual and Starfire was looking into the distance with her eyes closed.

"So where is she Cyborg?" Starfire asked him as she turned around.

"How do you know what has happened to her"? Cyborg asked out of curiosity.

"I felt it when she left here I decided there was nothing I could do so I waited for you to come tell us if nothing else to confirm my fears for me instead of me having to confirm them myself". Starfire said as Robin and Beast Boy put down their controllers and start really listening to the conversation.

"What has happened and who had gone missing"? Robin asked even though he was fairly certain he knew and had heard correctly he had to make sure. So Cyborg sat down and told everybody what happened from when the noise started to the point where Angel had been sucked into the hole.

"So now we need to start working on the machine with all our spare time and find a way to get Angel back to us before anything really bad starts happening like the past changing or something along those lines". Cyborg said as he pulled himself out of the chair and started heading back toward the machine.

"Starfire are you going to be okay"? Robin asked as he noticed Starfire staring into space almost like a zombie. Starfire shook out of the spell, nodded her head yes, and started heading toward the room with the machine. For the rest of the day and night they toiled endlessly with only one goal in mind making it fully functional. However what they didn't know was that it wasn't a different time they were wanting to get to it was a different universe altogether.

Somewhere around 2:00 in the morning Robin finally said "All right guys that is enough for tonight you never know if we will have to fight a villain in the morning or not so lets get some rest".

As Starfire floated into her room she picked up a picture of her and Angel one of the few she had where Angel had consented to smile and said "I hope we can find you soon Angel I can't even feel your presence anywhere and I don't know how I'll live without you". During the night Starfire's dreams were haunted by images of a world without Angel beside her and when Starfire woke in the morning the images still haunted her.

For a few weeks following the incident the Titans were able to keep a lid on the fact that they didn't have Angel with them but the second the news got out every criminal in town had to try something and so for a few weeks after that they were having to fight a tough battle every day and getting no work on the time machine done. When the fighting finally ceased they all spent a day of relaxing for the days to come of rigorous work on the time machine. As Starfire meditated to calm the images in her mind and the pain she was having in her heart a very brief mental image and two words with it. It showed all the Titan's including two Angels but one was like when Angel was Raven and it said "Different universe".

She rushed and found everyone and conveyed to them what she had seen. Cyborg just groaned and said "Great if that's true we're going to have to completely recalibrate the entire machine and find a couple of rare parts and even then I have no idea if it will work but we will have to try".

Starfire floated up and said "I will try to contact Angel if I can not contact her then we will keep building the time machine." For two days Starfire sat in Angel's room and meditated and tried with all her might to send a message a very short one brief and to the point all it said was "Hi". Just as Starfire was preparing to give up and tell everybody to proceed with the time machine she got a response in her mind also short and to the point it said "Hi". Starfire could tell it was Angel who sent it just from all the conveyed emotions under the hi and rushed to tell everyone to proceed with the plans to build a machine for transporting to a whole new universe.

Hope you enjoyed that folks I'm sorry if it seems a bit corny or too much romantic I'm a sappy person at heart. With luck the next part will be out by Wednesday of next week if not the latest will be Saturday of next week but who knows right. Well keep reading folks.


	3. The First Time Through

Hey folks its been a long time I know. But I'm back with a whole new bag of tricks my friend. All of the Titan's counterparts will have the letters alt. in front of their names to signify alternate. There will be a lemon in this scene between Starfire and Angel as you could have guessed. That's right I'm going back to complete this story and maybe do some more well here goes nothing.

The First Trip Through

After a few more weeks, a good bit more battles later, and the gaining of some very rare parts at a hefty price the machine was complete. Everything was right nothing could go wrong. Surely the people on the other side would have the technology for them to build a new one and just didn't know how to build it themselves. It couldn't be that different could it. All the while Starfire and Angel were exchanging tiny messages back and forth. When the time came everyone stood in front of the machine as Cyborg started the full countdown. Starfire stood at the front of the line impatiently waiting for the machine to come on. As soon as Cyborg said "Alright folks lets go." Starfire jumped in.

Starfire falls into a Titan's Tower much like the one she knows only its shabbier. As the others follow in behind her she is suddenly tackled to the ground and feels a pair of lip on hers that she would know even if she was blind, deaf, and dumb. She quickly falls into the kiss her tongue inside her lover's mouth exploring every crevice of tasting her lips again like the first time she tasted them. As Angel slowly gets off of her she yells "They're here guys."

The Titans all gasp in astonishment as they see they're counterparts. Robin more muscular and well toned. Beast Boy a boy who eats meat instead of eating tofu with a few extra pounds on him. Cyborg a more rusted down version in need of an upgrade. Last but not least Raven who is still Raven here which seems to be the same as the Raven everyone in the other universe used to know. The Titan's just stare at their counterparts as it finally sinks in that this is them just in an alternate world. The Alt. Robin says "Yeah I know its astonishing isn't it. However we don't have time to gawk for the moment we need you to start helping us build our machine to get you back. We have the material and some of your knowledge but we don't have everything. So lets get to work." All of the Titans begin to work on the machine and go late into the night.

Later on that night after everyone had gone to bed and as Starfire finally started to drift off to sleep she felt a hand glide across her stomach. Her back arched a little bit as she moaned "Angel."

She felt Angel's soft lips on hers teasing her as Angel's tongue slid into her mouth softly caressing Starfire's tongue. As Angel pulls away from her lips "Yes lover I am here. Do you want me to take you"? She asks Starfire as she loosely slides her hand over Starfire's left breast.

Starfire moans again her hand drifting to where Angel's hand is "Yes please Angel. Take me now."

Angel's hand drifts from Starfire's breast, moving down to Starfire's pussy, and sliding one finger inside of her and begins to slowly swirl it "I love when you sleep naked Starfire. It makes it so much easier to get to you when I'm really horny." Angel slides another finger in and begins to move them in and out while swirling them. Starfire's hands grasp both her breast as she moans loudly. Angel grins a sweet grin as she position herself right in front of Starfire's pussy and slides her tongue inside of Starfire's pussy. Starfire groans as one of her hands leaves her left breast and slides into Angel's hair. As Angel's tongue begins to move deeper Starfire can no longer hold in and she cums.

Angel looks up with a satisfied look on her face "You always did cum really fast but it taste so good when you do."

Starfire grins and suddenly Angel is laying where Starfire was. Starfire rips open the top half of Angel's outfit and grins big as Angel's breasts pop out. Starfire leans down, slides Angel's left nipple into her mouth, and begins to suck on it hard. As she sucks on it Angel helps her remove the bottom half of Angel's outfit. Starfire quickly slides two fingers in and beings to move them in and out as she begins to bite a little on Angel's nipple. Starfire feels Angel's hands fall on her back. Starfire begins to move the fingers faster inside of Angel and bites a little harder on her nipple. Angel moans loudly "Oh Starfire"! as her nails dig into Starfire's back.

Starfire lets go of Angel's nipple as she growls in pain and pleasure. Starfire's lips move to Angel's stomach and she kisses till she right where Angel's pussy. Starfire looks up at Angel for a moment then slides her tongue into Angel's pussy. Starfire is so eager to taste Angel's cum she slides her tongue right to where Angel's g-spot is and hits it hard. Within two minutes Starfire is tasting Angel's sweet cum. Starfire leans up and kisses Angel softly and whispers "Good night lover."

Angle smiles and says "Good night and sweet dreams." The two fall asleep in each others arms till the next morning.

That's it for this one folks long winded yes. Did the lemon suck? I think so to some degree but you tell me. Read and review folks. Thanks for reading should have next chapter up by end of the week so yeah. See ya!


	4. The Battle

This is chapter four of this bizarre tale and I hope you have enjoyed it so far. No lemons in this one just to let you know. Well have fun folks reading it. Review please tell me do I suck, am I decent, or am I the next Charles Dickens? You the readers will decide. Thanks again. All of the alternates in the story therefore all of the characters in the alternate universe have Alt. in front of their names so as to not confuse the two groups.

The Battle

As Starfire and Angel awake from their slumber exchanging lazy smiles Titan's Tower begins to shake. Starfire floats up out of bed "What the hell is that"?

"Its you! Its your alternate personality in this universe. Yes you are the Titan's main enemy here." Angel says as she quickly dons a new outfit she had brought with her.

Starfire also quickly dresses and they both fly out of their rooms to hear the all too familiar saying by Robin and now alt. Robin "Titans lets go"!

The two fly outside where all the other Titans are already in battle with alt. Starfire. Angel joins the battle as Starfire looks at her counterpart in disbelief. Alt. Starfire has long black air, the same glowing green eyes, and a completely black outfit like alt. Raven's. Starfire shakes her head and jumps into the fight. The first thing Starfire notices is that Alt. Starfire is much quicker and more powerful than herself. As Starfire tries to get even a basis on where to shoot some energy blasts she is suddenly thrown to the ground by her counterpart who moved so fast Starfire never even saw her coming. As alt. Starfire holds Starfire pinned down to the ground she grins "Weakling just like the rest of them. I should have known I am the most powerful Titan there ever was and you are just a weakling."

Starfire struggles underneath alt. Starfire and then yells "I'm no weakling"! as she shoots beams from her eyes right into alt. Starfire's face.

Alt. Starfire falls back clutching her face which is now burnt. "You arrogant little punk! I can't believe you did this to me. I'll pay you back for this you can be sure all of you." Alt. Starfire flies off into the distance still clutching her face and groaning in agony.

The Titans gather around Starfire to congratulate her and see if she is alright. Starfire stands up and brushes herself off "I am fine. However my counterpart is right we need to help you train so that you can face her once we are gone. We will stay for awhile longer to help you."

Angel runs up to Starfire and gives her a deep kiss. As she pulls away Angel looks a little embarrassed "Sorry. I'm just so glad you are okay."

Starfire laughs "It is okay Angel. I didn't mind at all." The Titans head back inside to sleep once again after the battle.

Um… read and review please ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for reading. Just a short chapter about the first battle between all the Titans and the alternate Starfire so yeah. Review please.


End file.
